thinktanksfandomcom-20200214-history
Elite Army
Welcome to EA EA is an Army of the world of [[ThinkTanks]]. [http://planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?p=1605#1605] In this dark world of evil, there is one army that rises above... Intro To start, this army was created for one purpose...to further relationships with your friends in Think Tanks and on Planet Think Tanks. We have delight in accepting honest members who are worthy to uphold the Elite Army as their army. And if you join, your purpose in this army is just as great as any other EA member. We thank you. Contact EA Captain Brains ( capnJordan445@comcast.net ) SmEaGoL! ( mandmdude92@yahoo.com ) Yarkl ( thezaninator@yahoo.com ) kirby ( penguindude93@yahoo.com ) Sportbix ( jwbixby@earthlink.net ) Hhal ( hhal@inbox.com ) [[Cassie]] ( cassie.tt@gmail.com ) Teenskye ( teensky@mac.com ) Arc9 ( legio_ut_fa@yahoo.com ) Klause & Violet ( UNKNOWN ) Cannon-Dale J ( Cannon-dalej@yahoo.co.uk ) Colonal Clink ( Chuck114@aol.com ) Links [http://captainbrains.proboards89.com/index.cgi]EA Forums [http://web.mac.com/mholstein/iWeb/EA%20website/Homepage.html]EA Website [http://www.planetthinktanks2.com/viewtopic.php?t=222]EA Thread @ PTT2 To Join EA ~Must not be a demo~ ~Must not be banned from PTT2 or TT~ ~Must give loyalty to the rest of the army~ ~Must be on PTT2 at least once a week~ ~Must have a PTT2 account~ ~Email addresses are appreciated~ Joining EA To join, fill out the following letter and post it: EA leaders, I, stek12, would like to become a member of the EA - the Elite Army, and do hereby accept all the responsibilities that come with it. I realize that as a member of EA I represent the army and will be on my best behavior. I also understand that if at any time I do not follow the rules that I could be punished as shown in the punishment list. Thank you, stek12 or you could... Email a President Be tested by a Leader Receive an invitation Be voted in by 3 EAers Promotion in EA To be promoted, fill out the following letter and post it: EA leaders, I, _s-tek12_, feel that I have earned the chance to be promoted to a better title in the army. I want to be promoted to the title ofnew guy I realize that I may not get the position, but I think I should becauseim powerful. Thank you for your time, guy. email back kimba@digitalarizona.com Apoligizing in EA Dear EA, I, _________, am truly sorry for the shame I have put to EA, and I promise to never do it again, you have my word. Again, I am sorry. If I continue to do such a thing I shall be banned from EA. Sincerely, _______ Rules of EA 1. No Spamming - We do not need EA members spamming because it can clog up the forums and what not. As a member of this army you are an example to everyone else. (X) 2. No Sexual Assault/Comments - If you join EA, the people here are your friends, treat them in that manner. (X) 3. No Discrimination - People are how they are and they should not be turned away by their differences in religion, sex, or race. This army needs to work together. (X)(X) 4. No Impostering - You should be proud enough in yourself not to take the name of another person. Keep your own names and everything is fine. (X)(X)(X) 5. No Stunts - If you are in this army you do not cliff hang, cliff dive, or team kill. All such acts will be discouraging the success of the army. (X) 6. Email Address - it is easiest to contact you if you have an email address. (X) 7. Putting EA in your Name - We ask that you put the letters EA in your name to show you are part of the army. This however is not a big issue but shall be reinforced. (X) 8. Support EA - If you see a fellow EAer in a server, go in and help that person out (depending on the fairness of the teams). We are in this together and it is nice to know who your friends are. (No punishment) 9. Representing EA - You are the members who can make the army or break it. If you behave badly you can give this army a bad rap. If the leaders hear of such a thing, you punishment will be pending. (X)(X)(X) 10. Activeness - We understand that sometimes it is hard but please be active at least once a week (X)(X) 11. Loyalty - You may be in one other army...no exceptions (X)(X)(X) 12. Respecting EA - You MUST respect your leaders and fellow EAers. All persons breaking this rule will get the punishment (X)(X) 13. No Back-Talking - Any persons caught back talking to a leader will suffer the consequences. If you must talk to someone in EA in anger, please do it privately (X)(X) Rules of EA: Contiued -(X) - this represents a light kick, or some other minor punishment determined by the General -(X)(X) - this represents a 3-6 week kick from the army, we want you to get a hint and shape up!! -(X)(X)(X) - three strikes and you are out! If you get here, there is a good chance that you will be banned from EA. Punishments in EA (Note: at any time a punishment may be changed by the General and the General alone - the punishment you receive may be decreased or increased depending on how the General feels about it) CODES- /nada = nothing /pending(X) = slight punishment pending /pending(X)(X) = moderate punishment pending /pending(X)(X)(X) = heavy punishment pending /punish(X) (date) = slight punishment being carried out until this (date) /punish(X)(X) (date) = moderate punishment being carried out until this (date) /punish(X)(X)(X) (date) = heavy punishment being carried out until this (date) /promo = receiving promotion /recess = receiving recession Captain Brains - /nada SmEaGoL! - /nada kirby - /nada Sportbix - /nada Hhal - /nada Cassie - /nada Teenskye - /nada Arc9 - /nada Klause and Violet - /nada Cannon-Dale J - /nada Colonel Clink - /nada Master Member List Captain Brains (*!#$) SmEaGoL!(*) kirby (*) Yarkl (*) Sportbix (!) Hhal ( ) Cassie (!#) Teenskye (!$) Arc9 ( ) Klause and Violet (!) Cannon-Dale J ( ) Colonel Clink (^) ---- ( ) - Nothing (*)- Recruiter ($) - Skinner (!) - Hoster (#) - Modder (/)- Needs to be active (^)- Excused absence (^^)- Unexcused absence We have 11 members so far EA Ranks '''Generals''' Captain Brains(*!$#) SmEaGoL! (*) ''(2 out of 2 Generals)'' ---- '''Colonels''' kirby (*) ''(1 out of 2 Colonels)'' ---- '''Lieutenant Colonels''' Sportbix (!*) Hhal (*) ''(2 out of 3 Lieutenant Colonels)'' ---- '''Majors''' Teenskye ($) ''(1 out of 4 Majors)'' ---- '''Lieutenants''' None ''(0 out of 4 Lieutenants)'' ---- '''Sargeants''' Arc9 ( ) ''(1 out of 4 Sargeants)'' ---- '''Corporals''' Cannon Dale-J ( ) Colonel Clink (^) Klause and Violet ( ) ''(3 out of 3 Corporals)'' ---- '''Privates''' Cassue (#!) ''(0 out of 10 Privates)'' ---- ( ) - Nothing (*)- Recruiter ($) - Skinner (!) - Hoster (#) - Modder (/)- Needs to be active (^)- Excused absence (^^)- Unexcused absence EA Ranks: Continued Generals 1st in Power in the Army- Has the power to... 1) Plan Battles and Wars 2) Give Promotion, Recession or Punishment to any member 3) Edit the first post 4) Make Logos or Slogans 5) Set Practice or War Dates ---- Colonels 2nd in Power in the Army - Communication Specialist - Has the power to... 1) Vote Members into the army 2) Make Logos or Slogans 3) Set Practice or War Dates ---- Lieutenant Colonels 3rd in Power in the Army - Has the power to... 1) Recruit Members 2) Vote Members into the army 3) Make Logos or Slogans ---- Majors 4th in Power in the Army - Modder, Skinner, Hoster - Has the power to... 1) Make any Maps for the Army 2) Skin a tank for the Army 3) Host a Practice or a War for the Army ---- Captains 5th in Power in the Army - Super Scrummer - Has the power to... 1) Participate in Wars and Practices 2) Make Logos or Slogans 3) Vote Members into the army ---- Lieutenants 5th in Power in the Army - Super Battlemoder - Has the power to... 1) Participate in Wars and Practices 2) Make Logos or Slogans 3) Vote Members into the army ---- Sargeants 6th in Power in the Army - Regular Scrummer - Has the power to... 1) Participate in Wars and Practices 2) Make Logos or Slogans 3) Vote Members into the army ---- Corporals 6th in Power in the Army - Regular Battlemoder - Has the power to... 1) Participate in Wars and Practices 2) Make Logos or Slogans 3) Vote Members into the army ---- Privates 7th in Power in the Army - New Member 1-3 Weeks Old - Has the power to... 1) Participate in Practices 2) Make Logos or Slogans 3) Vote Members into the army TeamBattleMode Team Captain Brains kirby Sportbix Teenskye Arc9 Klause and Violet Cannon-Dale J Colonel Clink TeamScrum Team Captain Brains SmEaGoL! kirby Hhal Teenskye Arc9 Cannon-Dale J Cassie Capture The Flag Team Captain Brains SmEaGoL! kirby Sportbix Hhal Teenskye Arc9 Klause and Violet Cannon-Dale J Colonel Clink Cassie Team Leaders TS Leader - SmEaGoL! TS Co-Leader - Captain Brains TBM Leader - Captain Brains TBM Co-Leader - kirby CTF Leader - kirby CTF Co-Leader - SmEaGoL! Practices We practice on Saturdays at 5 p.m. eastern time (4 p.m. central time) Skinners Captain Brains Teenskye Modders Captain Brains Cassie Hosters Captain Brains Klause and Violet Sportbix Cassie Recruiters Captain Brains SmEaGoL! kirby War Planners Captain Brains SmEaGoL! Lineup for Upcoming War Practice Wars Wins - 0 Losses - 0 Real Wars Wins - 1 Losses - 0 Allie Armies none Allie Tankers Leechy (MI) UAE Dragon Enemy Tankers BryanBB Kicked Tankers BryanBB Banned Tankers BryanBB GRADES '''Cassie's 1st Grade''' Grade Name - - Grade (-/100) Comment Power - - 75/100 Nice, for a recently started army! The possible war with VR could get you some more power as well Members - - 80/100 Very nice! You already recruited some good members, make sure all of them post regularly on this thread First Post - - 90/100 The usage of the nice titles and the table of contents make your post be wonderful! Fix up some minor errors in the titles though) Communication - - 85/100 Okay. Make sure every member posts/reads the thread regularly Priv Forums - - 80/100 Okay. The name is hard to remember, but it's great with the link Leader(s) - - 90/100 You are leading this army very well, your activeness is wonderful, but sometimes your posts are a bit childish ( ) Overall - - 85/100 (IMO: 82.5/100) Great! Future's laughing at you! ---- '''Cassie's Second Grade''' Grade Name - - Grade (-/100) Comment Power - - 80/100 Some improvements here, you should have a war with a T-5-A if you want to grow on. Members - - 80/100 No big improvements here, start recruiting. First Post - - 100/100 What can I say? Out of sight? Fenomenal? You're first post contains everything, nicely packed-in into great titles. The content-table is also new, and great! Communication - - 85/100 Fine. Most of the chat in-thread goes from leader-to-leader, some people don't read it regularly. Leader(s) - - 95/100 Very nice! The effort you guys put into this army is never-seen-before. Overall - - 90/100 (IMO: 92.5/100) This is the best grade I yet gave! It also contains the first 100/100! If you start recruiting very soon... then I'm sure this'll be one of TT's best armies! WGA Approvement: Pending LightTank Skins UAE Dragon's Skin This Skin was created by an ally to EA named UAE Dragon. We are glad he made this for the Elite Army. Motto "Quit yappin' before we pump a bunch a lead into ya'r no good, ugly keister" Soon to Come More Members Logos Wars Skins Questions or Comments? email us and tell us about it at capnJordan445@comcast.net -or- mandmdude92@yahoo.com Special Thanks To [http://www.bellsnwhistles.com] BellsandWhistles.com [http://www.cooltext.com] CoolText.com [http://www.buttongenerator.com] ButtonGenerator.com Homebase